


【EC】【PWP】西彻斯特夜未眠

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】【PWP】西彻斯特夜未眠

“嗯哼，平安夜还出来卖？”  
听到这句轻佻的问话时，Charles正在抽一支薄荷烟。烟丝里掺了一点点大麻，所以他转过身来看向眼前穿着风衣的男人时，眼神有几分迷醉，半张半合的红唇格外娇艳诱人。  
“要吗？口活六十，包夜二百。”  
男人轻笑起来。“哦，我还以为节日会有优惠呢。”  
“节日应该双倍才对。”Charles微微偏头盯着他，嘴角勾起一个浅笑，“但我今夜无处可去，所以愿意包夜的话可以打折。”  
“噢，小婊子，你是接不到活，连房租都付不起了吗？”  
“不，不，房东太太那条老母狗把我赶出来的原因，只是她回家时恰好撞见了她男人正把软塌塌的老二塞进我屁股里。”  
两人相视一眼，都放声大笑起来。Erik抢过Charles手中的半截烟狠狠吸了一大口，才道：“走吧。”  
Charles有些不满地瞪了他一眼：“没见过哪个客人跟我抢一棵女人烟的。”  
Erik笑着又吸了一大口，便把明明灭灭的烟蒂抛向一边。“这牌子挺贵。”他似是无意地瞟了Charles一眼。  
“从上一位客人那里顺的。大半包高档女士烟，印着雅诗兰黛的蜜色唇膏，还有香奈儿5号的味道，呵，他应该感谢我为他解决了一场严重的家庭危机，还他妈完全免费。”Charles说着嘲弄地笑了起来。  
“淘气的小婊子。你叫什么?”  
“Brian。”不假思索的回答，同时Charles微微扬起脸，那双漂亮的湖蓝色眼睛直直望着Erik，舌尖还轻快地舔弄了一下下唇。   
哦混蛋。Erik当然知道这不可能是真名，可看着那对比宝石还碧蓝的瞳仁，理智都飞到了九宵云外。明明眼前这个小骚货从头到脚都散发着浪荡的淫糜的气息，可他的眼睛却那么清澈纯良，像个初次和男朋友牵手的含羞带怯的高中女生。   
Erik突然觉得莫名的焦躁。残存的智商反复警告他不要把真实姓名随便泄露给一个烟花巷里的落魄男妓，可他真的特别、特别想听见这个小美人用他那软软糯糯的嗓音一遍遍的喊自己，尤其是在被他干得只剩呻吟的力气并且那双盈满泪水的眸子里只有自己时。  
“……恩？”Erik紧牵着他的手莫名加大了力道，Charles吃痛，眉头微蹙，看向Erik的眼神里多了一分疑惑。Erik回过神来，另一只手用力扳过Charles圆润的小下巴，直直吻上那朵红唇。他的动作颇有些粗暴，舌头极富侵略性地在Charles的口腔中不留一丝余地地攻城掠地，几乎令Charles呼吸都有些困难。   
在他终于退出舌头时Charles喘着咳嗽了几声，而后抬起手轻轻拭去嘴角垂下的一缕银丝，又恢复了先前的撩人又纯情的笑容。   
“先生，不用心急。夜还长，我都是你一个人的。”   
最后一道防线也被彻底击垮。   
”Erik，叫我Erik。”Erik几乎是从牙缝里恶狠狠地迸出了这句话。他难以抑制地揣测着这张诱人的小嘴还叫过多少道貌岸然的嫖客为”先生”，并哭喊着乞求那些衣冠禽兽狠狠操他。这种想象让他的脸色愈加阴沉，不断起伏的胸膛中欲火伴着怒火越烧越旺，他甚至想就在这肮脏的小巷、昏暗的路灯下把这个小荡妇操晕过去。   
”Erik，哦，Erik，我的朋友…”Charles喃喃念着这个名字，脸上的笑容却有了些微妙的变化。

 

平安夜还在营业的旅馆并不多，然而Charles常领客人去的那一家还懒洋洋地亮着灯。前台Sean是个长着雀斑的小伙子，从游戏屏幕前抬起头来时打量了一下Erik，悠悠吹了个口哨。   
在他们往楼梯上走时Sean轻轻扯住了Charles的衣角，贴着他的耳朵嘀咕道：”行啊你Charles，这个看起来比上一个还阔呢，你不搞点粉来玩玩？”说着手上比划了个小动作。   
“去你妈的。”

 

Erik懒懒地靠在床头，随手开了电视，漫无目的地换着台，眼角余光却始终没有离开Charles。   
“这儿没收费频道。”Charles淡淡道，一面踮起脚拉好破旧的窗帘。   
“哦。”Erik点点头，”之前那烟呢？再给我点一支。”   
“你样子可不像抽不起好烟，对女人的东西有特殊癖好吗？”Charles讥讽道，但还是顺从地快步过去掏出烟给他点上。   
Erik哼笑了一声，把一大口烟雾喷在Charles的小圆脸上。Charles轻咳起来，Erik顺手环住Charles的腰用力往下一拉，使他跨骑在自己身上，身体微微前倾，鼻尖几乎相碰。   
Charles轻轻扭动了几下就乖顺地用手臂也环住Erik的腰，而后轻轻说：“我要先洗个澡……先…呃Erik，你要不要一起……”   
小美人的气息还带着淡淡的薄荷烟味道。Erik脑海中浮现出这样的场景：雾气氤氲的浴室中，他们在宽大的浴缸里，Charles跨坐在他的腿上，脸上涌动着汹涌的欲望红潮，蓝眼睛里也蒙上了一层淡淡的水雾，越发楚楚动人惹人爱怜。他强劲有力的手臂牢牢箍住小妖精雪白柔软的腰腹，欲望疯狂地向上冲顶。他们头顶上的花洒正源源不断地喷洒下细密的水珠，却丝毫不能降低整间浴室火热的温度……   
“Erik？”Charles试探地推了推出神的Erik，“你想一起吗，我的朋友？我会把你舔干净的……”   
回过神来的Erik才想起这只是一家不能更低档的廉价旅馆，不会有那么大而高级的浴缸，他也不想背贴阴湿的、不知道被多少人射在上面的灰墙然后被跪着的Charles吮吸到射。   
留一点性幻想给下次实现也不错。   
于是Erik露出一个鲨鱼般的笑容，放开了Charles。“不了，你去吧。”   
Charles似乎有点讶异，但随即就点点头，轻巧地从Erik身上下来，然后就开始在Erik面前脱衣服。   
他的动作很慢，但每一下举手投足都似乎充满了色情的暗示。Erik并没有少看过脱衣舞，热辣的舞娘冲他做出各种挑逗的动作和表情时他也只是冷冷看着，但现在他觉得自己的呼吸都他妈要随那个小骚货的节奏停滞了。他饥渴的目光扫过Charles的每一寸肌肤，可口的雪白色，宛如即将献祭的羔羊。Erik多么想将他拆吃入腹！   
Charles大概花了一个多世纪才除去身上的累赘，而后冲Erik甜甜一笑，目光仿佛不经意地扫过Erik早已不能更紧绷的裤裆，转身朝浴室走去。他的屁股那么白嫩那么挺翘，Erik的目光就死死钉在那两团颤动的雪丘上无法移开。直到Charles关上了浴室的门，他才木木地狠吸了手里的烟一口。   
Charles围着大浴巾从浴室推门走出的时候，看见上身光裸的Erik正在喝酒。他微昂着头，古铜色的脖颈修长而结实，时而有浅色的酒液漏下，沿上下滚动的喉结慢慢流淌。Charles呆呆看着，暗暗咽了口口水，觉得那喉结真他妈性感极了。可他还是不动声色地走过去，轻轻把头倚在男人的胸口，笑道：“客房里的东西可比原价贵上三四倍，早知道可以在外面买好。”   
男人无所谓地笑了笑，抬手把空酒罐投进了纸篓。Charles瞟了一眼，篓子里已经有三四个空罐子了，都是这里最贵的德国黑啤。也许自己洗澡时这个男人在外面等的很焦躁？呵，如果这旅馆是Charles自己开的，他就完全可以磨蹭更久来增加营业额，或许这个人还会等不及冲进那窄小的浴室，发红的眼睛看见正在低低呻吟着为自己扩张的Charles，然后欲火焚身地将他狠狠按 在……   
“你要不要来点？”   
为什么不呢如果有人替你付账。   
“好啊。”Charles偏头一笑也拿起一罐爱尔兰啤酒，拉开环，伸出舌头慢慢舔吸着涌出的白沫，目光却一遍遍在Erik身上游走。   
肌肉分明的结实胸膛，中间点缀着稀疏的胸毛，暗古铜色的乳头已经微微硬挺。Charles不由自主地舔了舔红润的唇，现在他非常想把酒淋上这个男人的胸膛，再一点一点舔去。

“我不想戴套。”Erik突兀地说。   
“什么？”Charles一怔，以为自己听错了，“我可没法保证自己有多干净……”   
“我相信你的眼睛已经保证过了……”Erik喃喃道，忽然一个翻身压在Charles身上，粗暴地夺过他手里的酒搁在床头柜上，再把他的头用力按在柔软的大枕头上，散着浓浓酒气的唇胡乱覆上那对蓝宝石般的眼睛。   
“唔……”Charles无力地扭动着，稍微挣扎一下就完全放弃了抵抗，嘟囔道：“那可要加钱。”   
“完全可以。”Erik用力吻了下身下人柔软的眼睑，“我还要射在你里面，用我的精液一遍遍填满你，让你的后穴只打上我一个人的烙印…”   
Charles被这番话刺激得微微颤抖起来。真是敏感，就算是装的演技也不错。Erik满意地想着，骨节分明的大手缓缓扯去Charles半裹的浴巾。是的，夜还很长，而他是他一个人的。

一具雪白诱人的胴体在Erik贪婪的目光下一览无余。Erik粗糙而火热的掌迫不及待地抚上这具身体，像奶油芝士蛋糕一样甜蜜，却多几分明媚与鲜活。等会儿他一定还要在上面留下各种各样明晃晃的红痕，像把大勺大勺的草莓酱淋上去一样。   
Charles捏上去有种特殊的手感。虽然柔软却筋道，不像那些用化妆品堆砌起第二层皮肤的女人那样细腻到手摸上去都打滑，也没有苗条骨感的蜂腰，反而还有圈柔软的小肚子。Erik兴致颇高地弹了一下，引起一声惊喘。真有趣。   
Charles半眯着眼，微张的双唇水光漉漉，一丝丝撩人的喘息接连泄出，仿佛在乞求着更加直接粗暴的对待。Erik无声地笑了，突然低下头，对着他左边的乳尖吹了一口气。Charles陡然睁大了眼，眼底似乎有晶莹闪烁，嘴也张大了些，好像在发出无声的尖叫。Erik露出更恶劣的微笑，毫不犹豫地咬上那枚樱桃，时轻时重地拉扯着，同时湿热的舌也绕着嫩红的乳晕反复舔弄。而他的手也向下伸去，用力握住Charles腿间已经抬头的火热，上上下下套弄着。  
他极有技巧，Charles因为这强烈的双重刺激呼吸变得格外急促，口中吐出断续的欲求不满的呻吟，头颅难耐地往后仰起，酸软的双臂几乎揽不住身上人线条流畅的背脊。   
“Erik，啊……Erik，Erik……”Charles忽然尖叫出声，在Erik毫无预兆地转攻另一边的红樱时。他的舌头游刃有余地操弄着那枚充血的肿胀，尖利的牙齿放肆地夹咬拉扯着那里，尖锐的痛楚交织着疯狂的快感，像一道闪电一样精准地击中了Charles。身体在欲海情潮的风口浪尖上颠簸起伏，Charles拼命扭动着胯部，渴求男人的掌赐予更多仁慈的火热的摩擦，可男人却忽然收回了手。   
“唔，不要…Erik，艾、Erik，别…这样……”Charles软糯的嗓音已经带了些哭腔，完全浸染在情欲中的蓝眸子显得柔软又哀伤，流露出是个男人就没法拒绝的哀求神情来。Erik移开嘴，满意地欣赏着两枚裹着晶莹的唾液、比珊瑚还红艳的乳尖。他一直在Charles腰上游走的大手也挪开，猛然拍上了Charles微微颤动的臀部。   
“小婊子等不及了吗，可别忘了自己是干什么的，还没把我伺候舒服呢。”Erik面露鲨鱼般的微笑，手在那两团弹性十足的软肉上尽情揉捏着，“来吧，先把我吸出来，然后我才会狠狠干你。”   
Charles有点幽怨地瞥了Erik一眼，强忍着浑身上下每一个细胞都饥渴地叫嚣着要求更多爱抚的痛苦，缓缓趴伏在Erik腿间，掀开了布满褶皱的深蓝色被单。  
下一秒他就惊呆了。目不转睛地盯着眼前巨大的尺寸，Charles狠狠咽下一大口口水，而后扬起脸，舔了几下嘴唇，才笑着说：“天哪，真是太大了……我真该要双倍价钱的，我的朋友……”   
虽然是意料之中，Erik还是被这样的反应大大愉悦到了。他的手流连到Charles光洁的背脊，笑着答道：“我会让你被操得爽上天堂的，去和上帝要钱吧婊子。”   
“噢，就算上帝愿意给我一百亿，我也不愿意和他分享这么棒的老二，我的朋友。”Charles伸出粉嫩的小舌，沿龟头上端轻轻打着转儿，不时滑过顶端的小孔，轻柔而恶意地戳刺着，又或是用舌面擦过青筋爆起的阴茎侧面。   
Erik微微抽了一口气。他的口活技巧实在太他妈高超了，令身经百战的自己都觉得爽的飘飘欲仙。Erik把手插进Charles浓密的棕色卷发中揉弄起来，边喘气边问：“含过这么大的老二吗，恩？”   
这被欲望洗涤而沙哑性感的声音几乎让Charles觉得耳朵都在燃烧。“不…不，当然没有……哦…Erik，你、你会将我刺穿的……”   
“是吗…你难道不是…不是个耐操的小婊子吗……”   
Charles抬头看向男人的眼神哀怨又委屈。“你…太大了嘛…”他一面说一面拼命张开嘴，将Erik尺寸惊人的阴茎一点一点吞了下去。一一这实在是太艰难了，就算是对Charles这种经验丰富的老手。Charles柔软的手指轻扶住Erik的根部，对准自己的喉咙缓缓往前送。即使他逼自己的肌肉放松到极限，还是觉得被这逆天的大家伙顶得酸麻难耐。   
Erik满意地低吼了一声，抓着Charles的头发前后抽送起来。Charles被顶得连连干呕，泪水难以自控地从蔚蓝的眸子里一道道淌下，像是极乐的证明。Erik有些心疼地稍稍放缓顶弄的节奏，抬手擦去他眼角的泪痕，又沿着他的脊线慢慢抚慰着。   
Charles便动起他灵活的舌头，从前到后将Erik的肉棒细细舔弄着，像是在突起和沟隙间跳着淫荡至极的舞蹈。Charles迎合着Erik又不知不觉加快的节奏和更大的抽送幅度，不时有纤细的银丝从他的红唇间滑落。直到Erik朝前一个用力的挺身，一股白浊射进他温暖的喉咙。 

Erik喘息着缓缓从Charles口中抽离，而Charles妩媚的蓝眸子一直注视着他，抬手抹了抹嘴角，将精液全部咽了下去。而后他调皮地眨了眨眼，又将湿漉漉的手指贴着唇边小幅地摩挲着，展露出一个魅惑的微笑。   
“天哪，Erik…你的味道简直跟你的型号一样棒……”Charles说着又陶醉地舔了舔下唇，“那么，现在准备好干我了吗？……”   
Erik一把搂过他，狠狠吻了上去。Erik尝着自己的味道，感受着Charles的欲拒还迎，刚刚发泄过的欲望又迅速硬了起来。他抓住Charles的手在自己的肿胀上一下下抚摸套弄着，舌头则舔上了Charles鲜红的耳垂，激起那人一阵过电似的颤栗。   
“那你呢…准备好被我干了吗……”   
“恩…快、快来…我在浴室里…就扩张过自己了…”   
淫荡的骚货！Erik想着，重重一掌拍上了Charles浑圆的屁股，惹出一声惊叫。然而那时Charles毕竟没有料到小Erik会这么天赋异禀，扩张得显然不够，Erik往一侧微微挪了挪，哼笑道：“过来趴着。”   
Charles乖乖地趴在他身旁，绝望地感到自己在火辣的视奸下都硬得不能忍。Erik雨点般的吻从敏感的颈后落下，沿着脊线，蝴蝶骨，却突然停下了。   
“这是什么？”他燃着的声音忽然掺了一丝莫名的冷意，“哦，你还接这种活是吗？”   
Charles一愣，才反应过来他说的是自己后腰上有道细长的血痕。（而且在雪地般的背上可能太过刺眼。）他把头埋在枕头里低低地笑了。   
“不，当然不是，我的朋友，你还记得我说的那位『送』我一包烟的客人吗？他没取下戒指，上面的小石头划的。亮橙红色的小玩意儿，五六克拉的样子，虽然他不放心摘下来，可我看着只觉得像个玩具。”   
“那是火油钻，有价无市的珠宝。”Erik的语气缓和了些，指腹轻柔地摩挲着那道血痕，“你不上药？”语气忽又转为刻薄，“这可影响卖相啊，哈？”  
“刚刚洗掉了啊…”Charles扭头看向他，一双蓝眼睛像是会滴出水来，“…不过我想大概可以确定那颗钻石是真货了。”   
小小的幽默又让气氛放松下来，而且比先前更为嗳昧了。Erik体贴地掰开身下人的臀缝，舔噬或是轻咬，舌头对着一张一合的后穴灵巧地戳刺着，温柔却急促的进进出出不时带出了一点嫩红的肠肉，巨大的刺激让Charles抓紧了床单不住地发出压抑又甜腻的呻吟。   
到最后Erik真正把自己火热的阴茎插入那具绵软的身体时，已经被手指和舌头轮番操弄得不能更湿润柔软的肠壁没有对这个动作造成任何实质性的阻碍。而Charles长久的空虚也终于被彻底填满，那种火辣辣的充实感令他满足到几乎哭出来。Erik的每一下抽送都用足了力气，顶得Charles浑身酸软，快感像烈火一样点燃了身体的每一处，每一寸神经与血肉。他在这样灭顶的快感之下竟然连呻吟都快发不出，只从喉咙间挤出支离破碎的嘶吼。   
“哦哦哦哦哦一一Erik！！！”在那根冲刺着的肉棒忽然顶到甬道深处某一点时，Charles放声尖叫起来，甚至带了一丝颤抖的哭腔，就这么射了满手的白浊。Erik面露微笑，就着连接的姿势将Charles翻了个身，而后着力攻击着Charles的极乐之点。Charles敏感娇嫩的身体完全受不了这样粗暴的对待，泪水再也噙不住，伴着低哑的嘤咛不住地淌下。而他不断绞紧的火热内壁也刺激了Erik在几十下狂风骤雨般的抽送下释放了，滚烫的精液一波波冲进Charles的最深处，逼得Charles再一次哭着射了出来。 

Charles醒来的时候已经快中午了。他皱着眉摸了摸隐隐作痛的屁股，抚摸着赤裸的身体上遍布的吻痕与瘀青，微微叹了口气。他也不记得昨夜后来究竟又做了几次，迷醉破碎的记忆中那个有特大号阴茎的男人似乎真是精力无穷体力充沛技巧过人，让自己被无尽的快感折磨到快失去意识……他抬手揉了揉涨痛的太阳穴，目光扫向床头柜，那个爱尔兰啤酒罐下压着四张百元大钞。他哼了一声，记得昨晚还没把它喝完，就伸出酸软的手臂去够酒罐想醒醒脑，然后发现酒罐空了。   
“妈的…”Charles咕哝道，房间里有标配的咖啡包，可他不想爬起来烧水了。他懒洋洋地瞄着那钱，算上房费的话也还挺值得，干脆打总台电话叫了一杯咖啡上来。   
Sean端着咖啡盘推门进来，冲Charles挤了挤眼，脸上挂着夸张的笑容：“Charles你真行啊你，又钓上阔佬了，居然还包了月，啧啧，我就说你该搞点东西好好玩玩嘛……”   
包…月？Charles愣了。   
“他可为你在这儿订了一个月的最好的房间呢，真他妈土豪，你他妈是怎么上的手？”Sean目光扫视着房间，“昨夜愉快吗，查琳？整条街都能听到你的浪叫声了。”   
“滚你妈的，西彻斯特有个屁的『最好房间』。”Charles总算清醒了点，虽然还是没太明白。   
“说的对。”Sean不以为然的耸耸肩，“这儿只有狗窝和猪圈的差别。但我拿点外快不是应得的吗？守着这样的破旅馆听各种下三滥使唤，一个月那点可怜巴巴的薪水还不够到好点的酒吧泡一晚上再睡个漂亮点的婊子……”   
“你说他给我在这儿订了一个月的房？”Charles木木地重复着，“怎么付的账？”一般这种大佬寻欢都不会随身带太多现金，付给Charles双倍钱以后应该就不剩多少了，而西彻斯特旅馆也不能刷卡。   
“支票，德意志银行的本票呢。”Sean从口袋里套出一张薄纸装模作样地在唇边亲了一口，“抬头是付给持票人，恩哼。”   
“签名是……”   
“Erik Lehnsherr。”Sean瞄了一眼支票，像是想起了什么，“这名字听起来挺大佬的呀，你说我要是去把消息卖给三流小报是不是还能赚一笔…”  
“你他妈敢。”Charles哼了声，“你敢为了这点小钱断我财路，老子就把你私吞房款还有其他一些事抖落给老狼。”   
“哦操Charles你太不厚道了……”Sean还是清楚一旦因为不守规矩惹恼了老板，在整个西彻斯特郡都别想混了，“好吧好吧，这钱你去取好吧，多出来的那份咱七三开好了。”他说着把支票朝Charles脸上一甩，哼着小调退出了房间，并未注意到Charles听到那个名字后的不自然和似乎过于激烈的反应。   
“Erik Lehnsherr…Erik……”Charles躺在床上，喃喃地念着那个名字，心一点一点沉入无底的深渊。 

 

【end】


End file.
